Quillian Barthony rewrite (sunshadow21)
Basic Information Race: Halfling Class: Cleric Level: 3 Experience: 3,587 XP Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Aquan, Auran, Common, Dwarven, Elven, Goblin, Halfling Deity: The Stormlords (Tanager) Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 11 +0 (3 pts) -2 Racial DEX: 15 +2 (3 pts) +2 Racial CON: 11 +0 (1 pts) INT: 14 +2 (5 pts) WIS: 15 +2 (7 pts) CHA: 13 +1 (1 pts) +2 Racial Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 20 = + CON (0)x3 (Cleric) AC: 17 = + DEX (2) + Armor (2) + Shield (2) + Size (1) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (2) + Size (1) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (2) + Shield (2) + Size (1) INIT: +2 = (2) BAB: +2 = (3) CMB: +1 = (2) + STR (0) + Size (-1) CMD: 13 = + BAB (2) + STR (0) + DEX (2) + Size(-1) Fortitude: +4 = (3) + CON (0) + Racial (1) Reflex: +4 = (1) + DEX (2) + Racial (1) Will: +6 = (3) + WIS (2) + Racial (1) **+2 vs fear, charm, compulsion Speed: 30' Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Channel Energy: 30' radius burst; 2d6 of positive energy; undead can attempt will save of DC 12 for half damage; 4/day Lightning Arc: Attack: +5 = (2) + Dex (2) + Size (1) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: x2, Range: 30 ft, Special: 5/day, touch attack Sling: Attack: +5 = (2) + Dex (2) + Size (1) Damage: 1d3, Crit: x2, Range: 50 ft, Special: reload as a free action, Ammo: normal - 20 Dagger(melee): Attack: +3 = (2) + Str (0) + Size (1) Damage: 1d3+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Light Dagger(thrown): Attack: +5 = (2) + Dex (2) + Size (1) Damage: 1d3+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10 ft, Special: Light Darkwood Shortspear Attack: +4 = (2) + Str (0) + Size (1) + MW (1) (melee) Damage: 1d4, Crit: x2 Darkwood Shortspear Attack: +6 = (2) + Dex (2) + Size (1) + MW (1) (thrown) Damage: 1d4, Crit: x2, Range: 20 ft Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Charisma), -2 (Strength) Size: Small Speed: 20' Favored Class: Druid Fearless: +2 vs fear Halfling Luck: +1 to all saving throws Keen Senses: +2 Perception Weapon Familiarity: Halflings are proficient with slings and treat any weapon with the word “halfling” in its name as a martial weapon. Warslinger: Halflings with this racial trait can reload a sling as a free action. Reloading a sling still requires two hands and provokes attacks of opportunity. This ability replaces Sure-Footed. Class Features Druid Armor/Weapons: Druid Weapons; Nonmetal Sheilds, Light & Medium Armor Cloud Subdomain: Lightning Arc (Sp)(5/day, 1d6+1 damage): As a standard action, you can unleash an arc of electricity targeting any foe within 30 feet as a ranged touch attack. This arc of electricity deals 1d6 points of electricity damage + 1 point for every two cleric levels you possess. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. Thundercloud (Su): lvl 8 Orisons: not expended when cast and may be used again. Spells: Divine spells; 1 hr preparation in prayer; cannot cast spells of opposing alignment; wisdom based Spontaneous Domain Casting: can convert any prepared spell to equivalent or lower level domain spell Feats Combat Casting (1st Level): +4 concentration when casting defensively TBD (3rd level): Traits Capable (xxxx): Tritower Birthmark (Faith): One of Quillian's many tattoos recently started tingling oddly. It now serves him as a divine focus for casting spells. Also, it's presence reminds him of his faith, increasing his devotion to the Stormlords, granting him a +2 trait bonus on all saving throws against charm and compulsion effects as a result. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 15 = (2) + INT (2))*Level + FC (3) (Cleric 3) *Class Skill Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Appraise* 2 0 0 2 +0 Bluff 1 0 0 1 +0 Climb 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( )* 2 0 0 2 +0 Diplomacy* 1 0 0 1 +0 Disguise 1 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Heal* 2 0 0 2 +0 Intimidate 1 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana)* 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 5 3 0 2 +0 Knowledge (History)* 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility)* 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Planes)* 6 1 3 2 +0 Knowledge (Religion)* 8 3 3 2 +0 Linguistics* 7 2 3 2 +0 Perception 4 0 0 2 +2(racial) Perform ( ) 1 0 0 1 +0 Profession (sailor)* 6 1 3 2 +0 Ride 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive* 2 0 0 2 +0 Spellcraft* 8 3 3 2 +0 Stealth 6 0 0 2 -0 +4(size) Survival 2 0 0 2 +0 Swim* 6 2 3 0 -0 +1(trait) Use Magic Device 0 0 1 +0 Spell Lists (Prepared) Concentration +4 = 2(CL) + 2(Wis); +4 when casting defensively Spell Resistance Check +2 = 2(CL) 0 Level (DC 12) Level 01 (DC 13) Level 02 (DC 14) * Detect Magic ** Longstrider ** * Guidance * Bless * * Light * Comprehend Languages * Stabilize * Endure Elements Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Sea Explorer's Outfit (8 lb) Silver Holy Symbol on chain 25 gp 1 lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Tattoos (many) 15 gp 0 lb Leather Armor 10 gp 7.5 lb Darkwood Heavy Wooden Shield 207 gp 2.5 lb Darkwood Shortspear 316 gp 0.75 lb Dagger 2 gp 0.5 lb Sling 0 gp 0 lb Ammo (20) 2 sp 5 lb Masterwork Backpack 50 gp 1 lb Waterproof Scrollcase 1 gp 0.5 lb (s.c.) Bedroll & Blanket 6 sp 2 lb Ration (4) 2 gp 1 lb Silk Rope 10 gp 5 lb Waterskin 1 gp 1 lb Belt Pouches (4) 4 gp 0.5 lb (p1)Rations (2) 1 gp 0.5 lb (p2)steel mirror 10 gp 0.5 lb (p2)flint & steel 1 gp 0 lb (p2)signal whistle 8 sp 0 lb (p2)Pearl of Power- level 1 1000 gp 0 lb (p3)chalk (10) 1 sp 0 lb Total Spent: 1662 gp, 7 sp Total Weight: 31.25 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-28.5 28.75-57 57.5-86.25 Max Weight: 0-32.25 32.5-64.5 64.75-97.5(MW Backpack) Finances PP: GP: 10 SP: 3 CP: Gems/Jewelry/Other: Details Size: Small Gender: Male Age: 40 Height: 3’ 2” Weight: 36 lb Hair Color: Dusty Black Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Well Tanned Appearance: light, wiry, grizzled sailor look, arms cover in tattoos of various types Background Having grown up on the sea and in seaports, Quillian takes to water like a duck, and has served as a common sailor based loosely out of Tritower for most of his life. Recently, one of his tattoos, a cloud shaped one, started to feel odd on a trip to Venza; after a lengthy examination involving multiple experts, he sought out a cleric of the Stormlords, in hopes that the cleric could clear up the confusion. The cleric, after seeking a bit of prayer, determined that it was a sign from the brothers that he was to serve his people is a new capacity now. While taken aback by the sudden change of career, Quillian rolled with it like he had so many other surprises in his life. After some brief training in how to properly pray to receive his magic and a lesson in the rituals of the faith, he has set out to explore this new destiny of his to the fullest. Adventure Log St Ulthar's Medallion XP Received: 1647 Treasure Received: 1523 GP Consumable Used: None Shopping Sold 1 gp Shortspear 1 gp Waterskin Bought 1,000 gp Pearl of Power 1st Level 316 gp Darkwood Shortspear 207 gp Darkwood Heavy Wooden Shield Ogre in the Rushes XP Received: 1940 Treasure Received: 2111.33 GP Unknown XP Received: xxx Treasure Received: xxx Level Ups Level 2 Class: Cleric BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: N/A Features: Spells - +1 Orison/day, +1 1st spell per day HP: 14 = 8(old total) + 6(8(Max) - 2) Skill Pts: 10 = 5(Old Total) + 5(+2(Class) + 2(Int) + 1(FC)) Spent in Kn Geography, Kn Religion, Linguistics(Dwarven), Spellcraft and Swim Level 3 Class: rewrite to druid 3 BAB: +2 Fort: +3 Ref: +1 Will: +3 Feat: TBD Features: Lose cleric class features Spells/day - 4 orisons, 3 1st level, 2 second level + domain Spontaneous Domain Casting Nature Bond - Cloud Subdomain Nature Sense - +2 Know (nature), Survival Windwalker - natural/magical winds treated as one step less severe Stormvoice - level is subtracted from the DC of any Perception checks to hear him HP: 20 = 3d8(8,6,6) Skill Pts: 21 = (4(Class) + 2(Int)*3 + 3 (FC) Approvals *Approval (March 11, 2011) (Toasterferret) level 1 *Approval (March 22, 2011) (HolyMan) level 1A *Approval (October 12, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 2 Category:In Progress/Character